The Ancient Curse and the New Hero
by sulphurwolf
Summary: a young girl named catrin is drawn into the hunt for the reapers. but why all of a sudden is she having these strange dreams? find out by reading my new story rated teen fer later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Ancient Curse and New Hero 

SW: HELLO PPLZ! Ok yes SG and Skitzo are here but they aren't typing or helping me in any way! This is all me - I'm so proud of myself

Skitzo: hi, o and good for you SW, we're proud of you to

SG: PIXI STIXS!

SW: er… ok then…

Sora: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

SW: sora what are you doin here? your not in this story!

Sora: im here to do the disclaimer!

SG: YAY SORA! glomps sora

SW: smacks SG on the head kk here we go… Sora you have the floor

Sora… uh SW we're floating 100 feet up in the air

SW: o well Sora you have the… CLOUDS! Yes you now have the cloud floor!

Sora: O god… well here goes

Disclaimer: SW dosnt own anything except for the character Catrin and the sword darkfire, Skitzo owns rapidfire

Things you need to know:

'Catrin thinking'

Snow thinking

**§§Meeting Blade§§**

She runs down the hall, never looking back, afraid of what she might see. Down the stairs and out the double doors covered in blood, demon blood. Out into the frigid night air, one thought goes through her mind, freedom. The same word came tumbling out of her mouth in a victory cheer, but just as she was about to step into the street and safety a hand closed over her shoulder and pulled her backwards. She kicked out at the person pulling her away from her long sought out freedom. She was rewarded with a grunt of pain, then someone was calling her name.

"Catrin, Catrin, CATRIN! come on wake up."

Catrin sat bolt upright in bed. She looked over at the man lying beside her. At first she was confused and wondered where she was. Then she remembered. She was safe, here in her own bed, she had been in a concentration camp for weaker demons and half-breeds. She was neither and yet both. She had been half cat demon, half human at the time, that had changed. She had hidden powers that if she unlocked and got mad enough, could destroy all humanity. The people who imprisoned her hadn't known this. Neither had she.

After about three years of being there she was taken to the execution wall. The demons who held her thought they did not need to hold her still, they thought her weak and near death. They were wrong, and they would soon find out how wrong. They released her and stepped away from her seemingly weeping form. In truth she was laughing.

As they aimed all their energy at her for one deadly blow she took her chance. She lashed out with her power and killed the nearest demon. His head landed in front of his brother who let lose his power, she dodged easily and jumped onto his chest, sending him backwards. He was dead from her cat claws puncturing his heart and brain before he hit the ground. She rounded on another and jumped onto his shoulders, using her momentum and his to propel herself over the wall. She had run for her life. When she had almost reached safety they had grabbed her. They had pulled her almost back inside when they died, exploded by god knows what (A/N: no I dun believe in god but I still use his name sry if this offends some ppl) another hand grabs her and she is tossed over someone's shoulder. She is carried quickly towards the street, freedom, safety.

The man who had saved her that day became her sire and her lover, her was the man now lying next to her. His name was Snowman, but everyone referred to him as Snow. That day she had been introduced to Snow, Verlaine, Light Hammer, Nyssa, and Priest. They were the only ones she would talk to with the exception of Light Hammer, they didn't talk to each other, they occasionally nodded or acknowledged each other, nothing more.

She got changed into a black tube top, and black tight pants that flared and had a blue flame pattern at the bottom. She strapped Darkfire to her waist and Rapidfire across her back. After snow got changed they walked out of their room. He looked down at her.

"Was it the dream again?" Snow asked. I looked at him and noticed the bruise starting to form on his side. (A/N: he is wearing a mesh shirt and baggy black pants)

"Yes… I'm sorry did I kick you again?" She said looking at him with a look of concern on her pale face. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey if you hadn't I woulda slept in." He said jokingly.

"Besides it dosnt hurt or anything." He added after his first comment failed to cheer her. She smiled at his attempts and walked along in silence till they met up with Nyssa

"Catrin I want you to go to the house of pain. We'll meet you there later ok." You look at Snow, then at Nyssa.

"Ok you got it. Oh and tell Verlaine her viper is in Rinehart's closet ok. She should wait till after he's opened it to grab him though ok I set up a camera cause I wanna see the look on his face." Catrin said walking away.

When Catrin got to the safe house dubbed 'the house of pain' she was pulled up on stage and shoved backstage. She told the DJ she wanted to sing 'holding out for a hero' by froufrou. She walked out on stage as the music started to play.

"Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need"

She looked around the audience and locked eyes with a few very pale vampires she didn't recognize.

"(Chorus)

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

(Chorus)

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me"

When Catrin looked out for the pale vampires again, they had disappeared. She scanned the crowed but could not find them.

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
like a fire in my blood(Chorus)"

After Catrin finished the song she took a running leap of the stage and landed near the bar. She ordered a blueberry vodka and sat down for awhile. When she was finished she looked around and saw a guy with albino skin, and a scar on his chin he reminded her of the other pale vampires she had seen earlier. He looked back at her then covered his face with his jacket hood. As he turned his head towards the stage she got up and started to push through the crowd, but when she got to where he had just been there was no sign that he had ever been there.

'that was weird' Catrin looked around and noticed the door open to reveal the blood pack, and someone she guessed was Blade. She ran through the crowd, hurting anyone in her way, until she got near enough to fling herself at Snow. He looked just in time and opened his arms to hug her.

"Snow you're here."

"Catrin good to see you. I want you to meet blade." Catrin looked over at the man she didn't recognize.

"Nice to meet you Blade" Catrin said coldly.

"Likewise." He said with a look of confusion on his face.

Catrin turned towards Snow.

"I saw something… or at least I thought I did. It was a guy with weird skin. You could see the veins pulsing through his head. He had a big scar on his chin, and when I went over to check him out he was gone."

"About how long ago did you see him?" Asked a voice belonging not to Snow, Verlaine, Priest or Nyssa (the only four vampires who talked to her), but from Rinehart.

"About a minute now" she answered.

Everyone began to walk through the club, searching for the reapers. As Catrin was about walk away Blade grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others.

"What are you?" He asked.

'well that was blunt, most people are to scared of pissing me off to ask'

"I'm a half demon, half vampire" Catrin said pulling her hair away from her neck to show him the bite mark.

"If your half demon how can you be turned?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"My human side can be turned vampire while my demon side is unaffected."

"I see. So are you affected by silver, garlic, or sunlight like normal vampires?"

"No, I like you have all their strength none of their weakness. But I unlike you also have the strengths of my demon side. Thus I am an ageless immortal."

"So you don't die or age?" Blade looked at her. She looked about fifteen or sixteen years old. And so the next question was inevitable.

"How old are you?" At this Catrin laughed. Everyone who she had met that day long ago had asked her that same question.

"I'm 13 665 years old. My birthday is in three days. At that time I will stop growing and stay as I am for eternity." She said. As she was going to get up something caught her eye.

"Blade, I see the guy I saw before." Blade turned around slowly and looked at the reaper. He only said four words.

"Nomak… Catrin move now."

**±±±±±±±±±±±±±§§Chapter End§§±±±±±±±±±±±±±**

SW: ok ppl yes its kinda short BUT ITS STILL THE LONGEST CHAPTER IV EVER WROTE WITHOUT THE HELP OF SG OR SKITZO! Heehee! - well byez till my next chappie P


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient Curse and New Hero 

Sw: I have now decided to update the story! Sorry it took so long to add, I've been kinda busy.

Alucard: grumble

Sw: What? I got a new job and I've been working from the time school ends till like 10:00pm. I just quit so I have some free time. That and writers block…

Alucard: A likely story.

Sw: rolls eyes Just do the damn disclaimer!

Alucard: Fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade, Blade2, or Blade Trinity. If I did Drake would have raped Hanibal King after they kidnapped him (Yes, I am a proud yaoi fangirl!).

Also I would have killed Whistler in the first movie. And he would have stayed dead.

**±±±§The Reaper§±±±**

_#Re-cap of last time#_

_Blade turned around slowly and looked at the reaper. He only said four words._

"_Nomak… Catrin move now."_

_#End re-cap#_

Catrin stood up, still facing Blade. She slowly turned and walked towards Nyssa, she kept herself calm so as not to alarm anyone. As she passed Nyssa she motion for the girl to follow. They walked to a shadowy corner and Catrin told Nyssa about her sighting of the reaper. They quickly moved into the front foyer where all the clubs weapons had been kept. Catrin grabbed her katanas as Nyssa grabbed a couple of her kunais and shoved them in her belt. They both went back inside, only to see the others shooting like hell at some of the reapers.

Catrin rushed over to help Snow with the reaper he was facing, but just as you got there Snow impaled the reaper with his sword, then drove the sword into the wall. Snow sensed Catrin behind him and put his arm around her waist, but as he was about to hug her, the reaper pulled himself off the sword and climbed up the wall away from them. Catrin quickly followed, kicking off her shoes and digging her sharp claws into the wall for purchase. The reaper led her out of the room, and into the old chapel. She noticed they were trying to rebuild it, and as such there were lots of places for things (reapers) to hide.

She jumped up to the scaffolds to get a better view, when she saw Blade and Nomak rush in. She pressed herself up against a wooden beam, slightly hidden by a blowing cloth. The two men talked, then they started to fight. Catrin watched in fascination, wondering what they were saying to each other. Then Blade and Nomak fell. Catrin ran to the side of the scaffold, watching their progress as they flew towards the hard floor below. They landed, and thankfully Blade was unharmed. He shot at the chapel wall, opening a hole in the ancient stone and flooding the chapel with sunlight. Nomak climbed up the wall, trying to escape the sun, when he saw her.

He hurried up the wall, careful to avoid the light pouring through the holes in chapel walls, and grabbed her around the waist. He hoisted her over his shoulder and fled the House of Pain through a sewer tunnel. Catrin almost gagged at the smells that accosted her sensitive nose. She covered her nose and mouth with her hands, it helped a bit, but not much. She started to gag again as they passed by he rotting corpse of some type of furry animal. Thankfully Nomak quickened his pace and they were soon clear of the foul smelling dead thing. As they rounded yet another corner he jumped over a big pool of water and put her down on the other side. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Hello demon bitch. I hope you have the sense to do as I ask, if not you will die." At that Catrin smirked.

"Well hello baka Reaper. I hope you have the sense to realize that I can't die, and as such you have no hold over me." Nomak slapped her across the face, he couldn't believe she had mouthed off to him. His grip on her arm tightened and he pulled her down another tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a room with grates cutting off all entrances, other than the one they had come through. In the middle was a small pile of straw, which Nomak threw Catrin down on. As he walked out he picked up a fallen grate and sealed off the entrance to the room. She was trapped. Catrin stood up and began pacing the room, unsure of what to do now.

#Back at the house of pain#

Blade ran back into the main room in time to see Snow hop over the bar. He quickly followed and saw Priest lying on the floor. A scar had started to form on his neck, stretching up towards his chin. Snow had drawn his sword, and was unsure of weather or not to use it. Reinhart grabbed the sword and sliced the top of Priests head in half. But Blade knew that wouldn't kill him, so he aimed his gun at the wall opposite Priests body.

"Everyone get out of the way. Now." He shot at the wall and a stream of light flooded into the room, Priest burned. Blade turned to Snow, who was looking around for Catrin. Blade couldn't stand to tell him, but it had to be done. The damned reaper had taken her before he had a chance to react. Now they were god knows where, and the reaper had probably already killed her.

"Snow, we need to talk." Blade said as he moved away from the group slightly. He hated that he had to do this. Snow's face fell as he walked towards Blade, knowing before he was told. She was gone again.

"What do you want Daywalker?" Snow said, trying to sound cocky and a little annoyed at being addressed by the hybrid, as if there was nothing wrong. The sides of Blade'south twitched upwards ever so slightly at his attempts.

"Snow, Nomak took her. He probably wanted to ensure that we would go after him. He wants to kill us, and he is using her as bait." At this Snow nodded, he smiled slightly and walked to the spot where he and Catrin had stood, not a half hour before.

"She will be ok. He cannot kill her, and she will find a way out. But we will go anyways, just in case." Blade looked at Nyssa and she nodded slightly. The Blood Pack + Blade walked out of the house of pain, heading to headquarters. When they got outside they saw Scud standing outside his van, gun in hand. He waved to them as they approached and lowered his gun.

"Hey guys, how did it go in there?" Snow and Chuppa sniffed irritably, and Blade shook his head.

"Not so good." Scud looked around and spotted Whistler limping towards them.

"Hey, here comes Gramps, did you know he left his post? Almost got me killed he did." Chuppa walked over to Whistler and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Hey Gramps where you been? We lost a guy in there to the reapers. And the demon got stolen, where the fuck were you huh?" Whistler stared at him, then turned his head as best he could towards Blade.

"I ran into a little reaper action myself." Chuppa shook him.

"Oh ya? How little." Whistler smiled.

"Why don't you come have a look for yourselves?" Chuppa put him down, and got a warning look from Blade. They followed the old man into a back alley, most had to cover their noses from the smell. A reaper had its arm trapped in the manhole cover, and had began to chew his arm off. They looked on in disgust while Nyssa opened the manhole. The reaper listed to the side slightly, threatening to fall over. Blade grabbed it by the back of its neck and dragged it towards the van, the others following him.

**±±±±±±±±±±±±±§§Chapter End§§±±±±±±±±±±±±±**

Sw: Ok, I am having trouble typing long chapters. So instead I am typing a long story with a bunch of short chapters. Sorry it took so long to update, I had writers block forever. Hope you like it so far.


	3. Author's Message

Author's Message:

**Author's Message:**

Thank you all sooooo much for the great reviews! I will add the newest chapter this weekend. I started to write the story in book format by accident, so I had to go back and change it a bit to make it work for fanfiction. I should have it done by Sunday 3

In the mean time, I have posted some old stories I wrote, so you may read them if you wish.

OH! I almost forgot. I'm working on a book right now, so I might only add to any of my stories once every week or so from now on, sorry if that is too slow for you. The outline/guideline chapter for it is a story I posted as Dimitra. I might be adding more of the book chapters to it, depending on weather or not people like it.

Kayt3 (aka sulphurwolf)


End file.
